1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to pedicure treatment systems and in particular to such systems providing automated operation in a commercial environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that treatment of a persons feet can provide therapeutic relief to various points throughout the body. It is important, for example, to provide good blood flow through the feet and legs, especially for those people who must stand or otherwise remain immobile for long periods of time. Increasing attention is also being paid to good foot care by those who are interested in controlling the aging process. Recently, a number of consumer appliances have been proposed to bathe or massage a persons feet. Such appliances, intended for personal use, are of relatively lightweight construction and do not have the features necessary for commercial operation, particularly continuous operation for multiple users. Commercial operations such as those carried out at spas and medical clinics provide treatment for a number of people throughout the course of a working day. It is important that commercial pedicure equipment be quickly and easily sanitized and reset for a new cycle of operation when the equipment is made ready for the next user. While commercial pedicure stations offering pedicure treatment have been made available, the need for improved automated operation and flexible pre-programmed operating cycles would offer a further improvement in the industry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pedicure treatment system suitable for automated operation in a commercial environment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system with self-cleaning operation throughout the course of a working day and/or less frequent periodic intervals.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system with onboard metering of sanitizing fluid from a bulk supply.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system offering recirculation of treatment fluid, with a volume of treatment fluid sufficient to maintain immersion of a persons feet throughout the course of the treatment cycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system having automated level control of the treatment chamber at the beginning and throughout the course of a treatment cycle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system which can carry out a number of required system operations utilizing either one or two pumps for recirculation and mixing, as well as draining the treatment chamber.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system of the above-described type having automated control of the various system components, cooperating so as to provide different modes of improved systems operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure treatment system having multiple automated self-cleaning modes of operation.
These and other objects according to principles of the present invention are attained in a pedicure treatment system, which comprises a receptacle for immersion of the users feet in a treating fluid. A recirculating circuit coupled to the receptacle for recirculating treating fluid through the receptacle. A selectably operable main pump coupled to recirculating circuit to move treating fluid through recirculating circuit and receptacle. A source of treating fluid. A treating fluid valve coupled to source of treating fluid and recirculating circuit. A level sensor for controlling the level of treating fluid in receptacle. A fill control operably connected to treating fluid valve and level sensor to open and close treating fluid valve in response to level sensor, thereby controlling the level of treating fluid in receptacle. A selectably operable drain communicating with the receptacle to remove treating fluid from receptacle; a selectably operable drain pump coupled to the drain positively displacing treating fluid being drained from receptacle. A drain control operably connected to drain and drain pump to open and close drain and to energize drain pump to selectably positively displace contents of receptacle. A source of sanitizing solution. A selectably operable metering pump coupled to source of sanitizing solution and recirculating circuit for metering amounts of sanitizing solution into recirculating circuit. A sanitizing fill control operably connected to metering pump to energize and de-energize metering pump to selectably introduce sanitizing solution into receptacle.
Further objects according to principles of the present invention are attained in a pedicure treatment system, which comprises a receptacle for immersion of the users feet in a treating fluid. A recirculating circuit coupled to the receptacle for recirculating treating fluid through the receptacle. A selectably operable receptacle outlet coupled to the receptacle for removing the contents thereof. A drain circuit coupled to the receptacle outlet for directing contents of the receptacle away from the receptacle. A selectably operable main pump having an inlet coupled to receptacle outlet and an outlet. A selectably operable drain-recirculating valve coupled to main pump outlet, drain circuit and recirculating circuit to selectably direct output from main pump to one of drain circuit and recirculating circuit. A source of treating fluid. A treating fluid valve coupled to source of treating fluid and recirculating circuit. A level sensor for controlling the level of treating fluid in receptacle. A fill control operably connected to treating fluid valve and level sensor to open and close treating fluid valve in response to level sensor, thereby controlling the level of treating fluid in receptacle. A drain control operably connected to receptacle outlet and main pump to open and close receptacle outlet, to energize main pump and to operate drain-recirculating valve to selectably positively discharge contents of receptacle to drain circuit. A source of sanitizing solution; a selectably operable metering pump coupled to source of sanitizing solution and recirculating circuit for metering amounts of sanitizing solution into recirculating circuit and a sanitizing fill control operably connected to metering pump to energize and de-energize metering pump to selectably introduce sanitizing solution into receptacle.